galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Age of the Karnasaurs
The Second Age of the Karnasaur calendar is the era spanning from the fall of the Omni in 2A 1 to the conclusion of the Second Galactic War in 2A 5153. Fall of the Omni The Second Age officially begins after the destruction of the Omni and the rise of the Genodraco Legion. There existed an approximately 500 year time after the beginning of the Sauren space age and the start of the Second Age; During this time, there were no major interstellar powers aside from the Genodraco. Rise of the Karnasaurs and the Senate In 2A 1, the Karnasaurs developed the first Higgsium Drive and began their space age. Expanding up and down their (rather empty) arm of the galaxy, for the longest while, they had no contact with alien powers and had believed themselves to be the only spacefaring empire. However, upon nearing the Core Zone, they achieved first contact with the Genodraco, and began their eternal quest to exterminate them. During the Core Crusades, the Karnasaurs encountered both the Heglarean and Hunre races, and forged between themselves the alliance that would grow to become the First Iteration of the Galactic Senate. The Core Crusades carried on, with very mild progress. The Galactic War In 2A 3123, the KMF broke off from the Senate, beginning the First Galactic War. The Karnasaur Alliance fought against the Universal Alliance until 2A 3173; After 50 years of fighting, the War ended with a Karnasaur victory. Exile of the Karnasaurs However, after the Senate exiled the Karnasaurs from known space in 2A 3312, a kind of 'mini-Age' began, the time period from the exile to the return. During this time, the Senate brushed with annihilation as the Core Crusades continued and poor leadership (combined from a lack of Karnasaur peacekeeping) caused internal decay of order. Return of the Karnasaurs In 2A 4544, after their thousand-year exile, the KMF broke Senatorial law and sent ships out of the established zone set aside from them. Taking control of the Senate megastructure, the Karnasaurs had essentially staged a bloodless coup. Sweeping across the Galaxy with speeds unthought of before by the other races, the KMF firmly re-distinguished itself as a dominant superpower in the Galaxy. The Second Galactic War Unfortunately, after the Heglarea Incident of 2A 4991, and the outbreak of the Second Galactic War, the KMF was forced to initiate the Total Recall Order 2A 5100, signalling all ships from across the universe to re-convene over Karnas. The ships returned with immaculate timing as Colonel Etah (At this time, Supreme High General of the Karnasaur Military) feinted an opening for the Dragonslayer Alliance to attack the Sauren homeworld. As the Dragonslyers thought themselves victorious, the 7-billion strong Star Fleet out of FTL, and the 200,000 dreadnaughts fired full power on their experimental anti-matter cannons. The 4-billion strong Dragonslayer Fleet was nothing but slag in moments. Beginning what was named the 'Galactic Genocide', the Karnasaur Emperor Nrek Sorn (whose name is now barred from use in naming dreadnaughts) gave the order to exterminate both members of the Dragonslayer Alliance until nothing was left. The arm-spanning empires of the Hunre and Heglarean powers disappered over the course of 53 years. Nrek showed mercy only at the final moment, when Hunre and Heglarea were all that remained of thetwo once-great empires. Content to keep them, and the survivors, as trophies for the KMF, Nrek ordered the planets spared (A deviation from his initial plan to test the new Anti-Planetary Charge technology on the planets) and allowed the suving members of the two races to be allowed limited citizenship status, along with both worlds becoming protected states under the Treaty of Karnas. To this very day it is believed Nrek to be powermad and partially insane, and that the genocides of the Hunre and Heglarean species was completely unjustifiable and cruel. Emperors past Nrek have offered compensation in the form of monetary assistance to the protected states and slightly improved civil rights for the surviving species. At the same time, no Emperor has ever lifted the protected state label or the ban on either race's expansion past their homeworlds. To this day, both species are grounded to their homeworlds and have no space navy of their own. To this day, they remain a testament to the silent wrath of the Karnasaurs. Category:Galactic ages Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee